Transportation vehicles, for example, aircrafts, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various computing devices for providing various functions, including entertainment content, control systems and others. These devices include hardware (for example, servers, switches, network interface cards, storage adapters, storage devices and others) and software (for example, server applications, operating systems, firmware, management applications, application programming interface (APIs) and others). As the use of computing devices continues to increase, so does the risk of unauthorized access and security breaches associated with these devices. Continuous efforts are being made to proactively monitor computing devices and identify security risks associated thereof.